User talk:SuperMalechi
Barney's Stu-u-pendous Puzzle Fun! ﻿I don't think Barney's Stu-u-pendous Puzzle Fun! should've been released in November 30, 1997. Instead, it should've been released the same day (July 8, 1997) as Camp WannaRunnaRound. And it also shoud've been a Season 3 home video, instead of a Season 4 home video. And I don't think the "I Love You" song shoud've been on "Shawn & The Beanstalk". Instead, it would've been sung by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids. The plot shoud've been for this vieo: Barney, Baby Bop,BJ and the kids help us make a puzzle and remember our favorite moments from Barney & Friends, as well as ones from Barney home videos. The cast would've been: *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Julie (Susannah Weltez) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) The song list would have been: #Barney Theme Song #The Welcome Song #The More We Share Together (Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) #The Baby Bop Hop (Taken from: Twice Is Nice!) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (Taken from: Once Upon a Time) #Friendship Song (Taken from: On the Move) #Five Little Ducks (Taken from: Twice Is Nice!) #Pretty Kitty Blues (Taken from: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) #Do Your Ears Hang Low (Taken from: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) #The Traffic Light Song (Taken from: Playing It Safe) #A Silly Hat (Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Senses Song (Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) #Help Protect Our Earth (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) #Pumpernickel (Taken from: Anyway You Slice It) #The Rainbow Song (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) #Have a Snack! (Taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) #Little Bo Peep / Little Boy Blue (Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring...) #The Library (Taken from: Are We There Yet?) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Taken from: Up We Go!) #Bubble, Bubble Bath (Taken from: I Can Do That!) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Taken from: Going Places!) #The Airplane Song (Taken from: Up We Go!) #I Can Laugh (Taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #My Kite (Taken from: Up We Go!) #I Love You Notes: *Barney would have his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop would have her Seaosn 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ would have his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This would have bein the fifth time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he would be seen going up to the treehouse to find his puzzle box. *This would have being the fourth time Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after Baby Bop and BJ say "Bye" to Barney and leave and dissapear, and the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the treehouse, Barney says "I hope you had lots of fun today. We all helped to make the puzzle place. Thanks for coming to see us and remember, I love you." Then he waves and says "Bye". Then it fades to the end credits. *This would be the fourth clip show to have kids. On The Move With Barney! There should be another Season 3 home video called "On The Move With Barney" (no confused with the Blockbuster Exclusive of the same name). If it was a real home video, this would be the plot: The kids learned alot about transportation in school today, so they wish they could go on a trip to places too. Barney lets them do so, as well as going with BJ and Baby Bop. Places that Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids go are a car ride, a bus ride a train ride, a balloon ride, a beach, a pizza bakery, a circus and more. Here's what the song list would've been: #Barney Theme Song #Why? #Let's Go on an Adventure #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #The Airplane Song #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Colors All Around #Sailing Out Over the Ocean #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Riding on a Bike #Look Both Ways #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Flying in a Plane #The Elephant Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #The Rocket Song #The Happy Wanderer #It's Good to be Home #I Love You ﻿ This would be released in November 16, 1997. The cast would be Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Kim and Jason. This group (Carlos, Tosha, Kim and Jason) also appeared in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". The Song Arrangments would be the same as Season 4, which aired one day later, except for John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth which has the arrangment from Once Upon a Time. This would mark the official end of First Era (November 16, 1997). This would use the Barney costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", while the Barney costume from "Once Upon a Time" would've been used during "I've Been Working On The Railroad". This would mark the last official appearance of the First Generation cast. The Rocket Song would be used for the end credit music. In honor of Season 4 airing 1 day later, this would use First Day of School's version of I Love You and this would also use the Season 4 intro for the same reason. Barney's Magical Forest Adventure ﻿I think they should make another Season 3 home video called "Barney's Magical Forest Adventure." This would've been about Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids going on an adventure in a forest, which talks about nature. I think this would've been a great Barney home video. This video should star Barney, B.J., Baby Bop Shawn, Carlos, Julie, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Kim and Kristen. If this video existed, here's what the song list would've been: Song List: #Barney Theme Song #Just Imagine #Listen #The Happy Wanderer #She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Rain Medley (Rain Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All The Raindrops #Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow #The Rainbow Song #Mister Sun #Sarasponda #Over in the Meadow #We Like Rocks #The Frog On A Log #Five Little Butterflies #Kookaburra #Little Cabin In The Forest Green #Rickey Raccoon #The Other Day I Met A Bear #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #I Love The Mountains #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You﻿ This would've been released in June 2, 1997. This video would've been filmed and produced in 1996. Thoughout this would've been released in 1997, you would've seen 1996 at the end of the credits which means this would've been produced that year. This would've been the first home video to have 4 kids from the 1st Era and 4 kids from the 2nd Era together. The Barney costume used in "Once Upon a Time" would've been used in this episode. The musical arrangments would've been from "Imagination Island", "Barney's Talent Show", "Going Places!", "Shawn & The Beanstalk", "It's Raining, It's Pouring", "Barney Live! In New York City!", "Our Earth, Our Home", "Shopping For A Surprise", "Down On Barney's Farm", "Ships Ahoy!", "Campfire Sing-Along", "On The Move!", "At Home With Animals", "I Just Love Bugs", "Are We There Yet?" and "Barney's Musical Magical Adventure". The first four kids from this group (Shawn, Carlos, Julie and Tosha) also appeared in "Up We Go!" (with Min). The last four kids from this group (Robert, Chip, Kim and Kristen) also appeared in "Is Everybody Happy?". This would've been the third time it doesn't take place at the school, instead, it would take place at Chip's backyard. This is the second episode to have eight kids. The first being "Everyone is Special". Let's Play Together! ﻿There should've been a home video for Season 4 called Let's Play Together. If that video existed, this would be the plot: Barney and his friends enjoying playing together. The song list would've been: 1.Barney Theme Song 2.It's a Beautiful Day 3.Taking Turns 4.The Land of Make Believe 5.John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth 6.Having Fun Song 7.Games 8.Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing/A Sailor Went to Sea/Row, Row, Row Your Boat) 9.The Exercise Song 10.Oh When We March 11.That's Hats 12.Looby Loo 13.Go Round and Round the Village 14.You're a Grand Old Flag 15.Senses Song 16.I Love You This would've been released in March 22, 1997. The cast would've been Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Robert, Jeff, Hannah and Ashley. During the I Love You song, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ and the kids would sing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself. This group (Robert, Jeff, Hannah and Ashley) also appeared in "Let's Play School". The Barney costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" would've been used in this video. The musical arrangments and background music from "Fun and Games" would've been used in this video. The musical arrangments for You're a Grand Old Flag were also used in "Barney Goes To School" and "Barney In Concert". This video, Barney's Wonderful World of Friends, Let's Play with Barney! and Barney That's What Friends Are For would've felt like Season 3 videos, because they would've still used the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop costumes and voices, the Season 2 Barney doll would've been used, the Season 3 musical arrangments and background music would've been still used in this video (while Once Upon a Time's musical arrangments and background music would've been used in Barney's Wonderful World of Friends), and they would've still used the Season 3 school, treehouse and playground sets. The arrangments for the end credit music used in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" would be used for the end credits. Go Round and Round the Village, You're a Grand Old Flag, That's Hats and Go Round and Round the Village (Reprise) would be Heard in the Credits. Let's Show Respect! ﻿They filmed the Barney skit for the Kids for Character video. After that video was released in April 23, 1996, they should film another Season 3 home video called "Let's Show Respect!" with the clip they filmed. The plot would be Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learning how to be good friends to others and respecting them. The song list would be: 1.﻿Barney Theme Song 2.Respect 3.That is What It Means To Be A Friend 4.The 5 Senses Song 5.Taking Turns 6.Rig A Jig Jig 7.John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth 8.If You're Happy and You Know It 9.Please And Thank You 10.Good Manners 11.Lookin Around My Neighborhood 12.People Helping Other People 13.Today We Can Say! 14.Everyone Is Special 15.The Friendship Song 16.Respect (Reprise) 17.I Love You This would be released in November 4, 1997 (the same day as Good Day, Good Night). Production for this home video would begin in April 23, 1996. The cast list would be Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Shawn, Min, Tosha, Carlos, Kenneth, Kathy, Chip, and Kristen. The Barney costume from the Barney segment from Kids For Character would be used. This would've been one of the Season 3 home videos to use the 1997-1999 end credit font that appeared in Season 4-5 home videos. The musical arrangments used in this video would be also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, except for I Love You which would use the version from Barney's Big Surprise. The arrangments for the background music used in this video would be also used in the Barney segment from Kids For Character, while, after I Love You, the arrangments for the ending music used in this video would be also used in Once Upon a Time. In the 1997 version, the "Lyrick Studios" 1997 logo would be the same from Good Day, Good Night. The instrumental version of Respect would be used as the end credit music, with some verses cut off and just the first and last verses. That same way would be the same as the reprise of the song with the vocals. This would be another episode to have eight kids. BJ would arrive at the treehouse after the song "Respect". Carlos, Kenneth, Kathy, Chip and Kristen would arrive at the treehouse after the song "That is What It Means to Be a Friend". Barney's Party Celebration ﻿I think they shoud've made another home video for Season 3 called "Barney's Party Celebration". It would've been a great Barney Home Video. The plot would've been: ﻿Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids are having a birthday celebration, with special guests. The special guests are their old friends: Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam and Jeffery. The song list would've been: #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Gonna Have a Party #If You're Happy and You Know It #BINGO #Having Fun Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Do Your Ears Hang Low #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Taking Turns #Old King Cole #The Exercise Song #Senses Song #The Clapping Song #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Everyone is Special #I Love You This would've been released in July 8, 1997 (the same day as Camp WannaRunnaRound). The cast list would've been Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Shawn, Carlos, Julie, Chip, Jason, Tosha, Kim, Min, Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam and Jeffery. This would've been the first Barney cast reunion shown on TV/video/DVD. The next one would be "Sing and Dance with Barney". The Barney costume from this episode would've been also used in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". The musical arrangments from this episode would've been also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except for I Love You, which would use the version from Barney's Big Surprise, with the vocals from Barney's Sense-Sational Day's version, with Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam and Jeffery's vocals added as well. The arrangments for the background music used in this episode would've been also used in "Once Upon a Time". This would've been another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going into the school doors to find a note about a birthday celebration. This would've been another time nobody says goodbye at the end. During the "Look Through the Window" song, Shawn, Carlos, Julie and Chip would appear through the window of the school. After the "Gonna Have a Party" song, BJ and Baby Bop would arrive at the school. After the "If You're Happy and You Know It", Jason, Tosha, Kim and Min would arrive at the school. After the "BINGO" song, Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam and Jeffery would've been at the treehouse. Notes Hi Malechi! I renamed Friends are special to Let's Show Respect.